Receiving devices, such as portable radios, are known in the art. Some portable radios are specifically designed for single users and usually include a small housing containing the electronic circuit of the radio, and the headphones worn on the listeners head to support individual speakers for each ear. These headphones are connected to the radio circuitry by a flexible conductor wire. Such single-user radio which is typically characterized by a three-part system, i.e. a radio, a headset and a connector wire has various disadvantages. In particular, the wire will necessarily hang down from the headphones to the radio with the possibility of becoming entangled with some foreign device. This could cause damage to the radio or headphones, or even injure the listener. Furthermore, when the radio is not being used, the headphones and the wire can be difficult to store and can easily become knotted. The headphones can also become uncomfortable after being worn for an extended period of time. Additionally, the headphones and radio are usually physically unattractive, and can preclude the wearing of a headset. The headphones can also affect one's hairstyle, even after the headphones are removed.
Some improvement to a conventional, three-part system, has been provided in the art by substituting the three-part system with a two-part system including a radio and headset or headphones, which house the radio. However, such a structure in which the radio is supported in the headphone, is still uncomfortable, has an unattractive appearance when worn and when taken off, it leaves indentations in the hair. Three-part and two-part radio systems have other disadvantages. For example, the apparatus that houses the radio in the two-part system or speaker in the three-part system typically sweeps back and forth on the head and eventually loosens and falls from the user's ears, requiring constant readjustment, consequently hindering the listening pleasure of the radio users. The slippage is common to every headphone set, and is especially a problem to an active listener who participates in vigorous sports or activities, like jogging, skiing or bicycling.
Some further attempts have been made in the art to eliminate the above disadvantages of the prior art three-part and two-part single user radios. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,708 to Norris which suggests a self-contained radio device adopted in size and configuration for placement and retention at the entrance of the ear canal, such that the device is fully self-supported by surrounding ear cartilage. However, this kind of structure is inconvenient for those involved in sport activities, and additional support for the radio is typically necessary to ensure that the radio device does not fall off the ear during the sport or other vigorous activities.
It appears that there is a need in the art to provide an ear-supported radio device which could be conveniently supported by the user's ears and would safely and securely remain supported by the user's ears even during some vigorous activities of such user.